Love Is Around
by Blondezilla90
Summary: MiSu One Shot: Love can hurt you, but on the other side it can be the best thing that ever happens to you. really old one tho...one of the first i ever wrote


**Title:** Love Is Around

**Author:**Kathy (BlondezillasMaid)

**Paring:**Susan/Mike, Julie/John

**Rating:**T

**Disclaimer:**All characters belong to Marc Cherry and ABC……I wish they were mine :-)

**Timeline:** Sets at the end of Season 2

**Summary:** Love can hurt you, but on the other side it can be the best thing that ever happens to you. (One shot)

**A/N:**Okay this is like freaking old yeah lol...i never posted it before...but dunno...like i sed..old..haha...i just found it again and thought i shud just post it lol...ppl will hate me for julie/john..but i needed someone to be with her that ppl wud know lol...

Susan laid on her bed, staring at the wall. She didn't know if she should be angry or just sad. One part of her just wanted to cry, the other one was just angry with Karl, after he told her about his feelings and the kiss they shared on his and Edie's engagement party. He was supposed to love Edie, not her. He wasn't allowed to have feelings for her. On the other side, Susan didn't know what to do. She wasn't sure if she still had feelings for Karl, after all what he did. But a part of her knew, this time Karl was serious and he would never ever cheat on her again.

Susan was confused. She didn't know what to do. She knew she wanted Mike back, but she also knew it was almost impossible to get back together with him. He hurt her too much and she knew he didn't love her anymore nor didn't he want her back. In a way she was angry with him. He was the one who screwed things up with Ron. Ron was the only man who loved Susan and wouldn't have hurt her. On the other side she felt guilty! She betrayed him and she lied to him! All in all it was better that Ron left, because she wasn't in love with him and she didn't want to end up hurting him.

"Maybe I just need to go out and find someone else," she spoke to herself. She knew it was ridiculous, but she was desperate and felt alone. Even Julie didn't want to spend any time with her and that was the thing, that hurt her the most. After Susan told her about the incident on the engagement party and the fact that she might have feelings left for Karl, Julie nearly freaked out. Susan thought, Julie would be happy about that, but she obviously wasn't. She didn't want her parents back together. Susan remembered how she ran out of the house towards to Bree's house. After several hours she returned and she didn't speak a word to her.

Susan started to cry, tears streaming down her face. She felt alone, tired and sick. She cried, almost the whole night.

**The same time at Karl's and Edie's house:**

Karl laid in his bed and Edie laid next to him sleeping. He was wide awake, because he couldn't stop thinking about Susan. He remembered the engagement party and smiled. He wanted to feel Susan so badly, but he knew she didn't want him yet and there was still Edie. He wasn't sure, if he really cared about her, but he needed her. He didn't want to be alone and it seemed Edie was happy with him, so it was no big deal for Karl.

He turned around an grabbed a picture of Susan out of his jacket. He looked at it and smiled. He wanted to feel her, to be with her and kissing her. He wanted to make love to her the whole night. He wanted to have a family again and he was sure Julie wanted that too.

Karl kissed the picture and hid it again. He turned around to kiss Edie's neck. She woke up and started to kiss him back. Karl started to get rid of Edie's clothes and his own. He rolled them over, so he laid on top of Edie. She wrapped her legs around Karl's waist. He closed his eyes and Susan image appeared in his mind, while making love to Edie.

**The same time at Mike's place:**

Mike sat in front of his window. For three hours he had been staring at Susan house. He missed her so much and it killed him to be apart from her, but it was his own fault. He hurt her so much and deeply. He left her while she ran after him, but he didn't care. He drove a away. while she was kneeling on the street crying. His heart wanted to turn around and pull her into his embrace, telling her he was sorry and everything will be fine, but his stubbornness won over his heart.

A tear ran down his cheek. It was the biggest mistake he'd done on his life. He loved her so much, more than life itself and he knew she used to love him back with her heart and soul. Susan and Julie were his family. He got along great with Julie and thought, he had a new family. A family, that loved him and cared about him. But he screwed it up! He was stubborn and it was his punishment, for leaving Susan on the street crying. The image of Susan appeared in his mind. She wore this beautiful wedding dress from her mother, but here face was red and tears were all over it. She screamed and beg him to stay, but he left.

Mike got up, tears shining in his eyes.. He went into his bed room and laid down on the bed. It felt cold and empty. He felt empty and cold without her. He buried his face into his pillow and screamed out the pain he felt. After some minutes he felt tired and his throat was sore. Slowly he closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but he something kept him awake almost all night.

**The same night at John's place:**

Julie laid on the couch and listened to the breathing of John. She couldn't sleep, because she couldn't stop to think about her mother. She lied to her. She said she would stay the night at Danielle's, but it wasn't true. For 3 weeks now, Julie and John are a couple and she hadn't told her Mom yet. Julie wanted to tell Susan it, but it wasn't the right time. For the past few week her mom went through hell. First Mike left her, than Ron and now Dad was after her and wanted her back. So Julie decided not to tell her mother about the relationship with John, because she didn't want to upset her.

Julie turned around and looked at John and smiled. She was happy, because he was her first love. It was very exciting. Danielle didn't really care about them either, although she had and still has a crush on him.

Julie hadn't told John about her feelings yet, because she wasn't sure if he felt the same way and she didn't want to get hurt like her Mom. But she also knew he wouldn't hurt her. She felt save, but she knew she had to tell her mom about John soon.

'What if she doesn't like him or don't accept him. What if she gets more upset, because of her own situation??' Julie loved her mom and didn't want to hurt her, but on the other hand if she kept lying and her mother and she'd find it out from another person, she would be even more angry and upset with her. Julie turned around again and closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

The next day Julie came home. She saw her mother was still in bed and she decided to make her a tea.

Susan woke up and her eyes were burning. Apart from that she felt tired and sick. Her head turned when she heard a knock at the door.. "Mom are you up??" Julie asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes, come in…," Susan answered and sat up while Julie entered the room. She was shocked to see her mother like that. Her eyes were red from crying and she looked like a mess.

"Here, I made you a tea." Julie walked over to Susan. She gave her the tea and sat down next to her.

"Thanks" She took a little sip, feeling the warm liquid running down her dry throat.

"Mom, I'm sorry that I was so mean to you..," Julie mumbled said quietly. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"It's okay. Everything is fine with me!" Susan tried to smile and laid and arm around her daughters shoulder.

"Mom, don't lie to me…..I know you cried the whole night. Something must be very wrong," she said.

"You didn't stay the night at home, so how would you know??" Susan asked her confused.

"Mom come on. Your eyes are red, your lips are dry and you look like you didn't get any sleep in weeks. So tell me what is wrong??"Julie looked straight into her mothers eyes, which made Susan uncomfortable..

"I…I…I don't…wanna talk about." She finally rasped out and looked down.

"Is it about Mike, Dad and Ron again? Mom believe me, someday you'll find someone that you really love and who loves you back the way you deserve it!"

"I..I …but…I…want Mike….and I can't have him….I love him……," Susan said, tears filling her eyes again. "And Karl is still after me…..I don't know what to do Julie…..I just don't know" Tears were now rolling down her cheek.

"Mom you have to talk to Dad………I know you don't love him and I really don't want you guys back together. You have to tell him that……Please…….And after that talk to Mike, he has to know how you feel. He still cares about you…..Remember when he visited you before your surgery…. "

"I know……but it is so hard for me Julie."

"Promise me, you'll talk with them…" She looked at Susan and took her hand in hers. Susan knew Julie was right, but she wasn't strong enough to face Karl or even Mike. She needed more time.

"Okay I will!" Julie smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good. I have to go mom, Danielle is waiting. So see ya later," she said and left the room and the house.

Later that afternoon Susan sat in the living room, zapping through the TV. Suddenly she heard a wild knock at the door.

"I'm coming…..," she yelled and got off the couch to open the door.

"Hey Lynette, what's wrong??"

"Hey Susan, I'm sorry I don't want to disturb you, but I need your help. My Babysitter got sick and Tom and I have to go to work. I tried to phone Bree, but she wasn't at home. So I wanted to ask if you can look after them for a few hours…Please Susan!," Lynette begged so Susan couldn't resist.

"Okay bring them over here. I'm all alone. I could use some company!"

"Thank you Susan…..Thank you!" Lynette hugged Susan and ran over to her house to get the kids. Ten minutes later, Lynette came back with Porter, Preston and Penny.

"Where is Parker?"

"He is at a friend's house the whole day. Susan again thank you so much, I didn't know what I would without you."

"No Problem…," she answered and picked up Penny while the boys ran inside.

"Okay I pick them up when we're back….Again thank you Susan."

"It's okay and now go!" She said and laughed. Lynette got into the car and drove away.

"Ms. Mayer can we go out and play a little bit Football?" Porter asked her. Preston stood behind him with a football ready to run outside.

"Yeah, but be careful okay??!"

"Thank you Ms. Mayer," the boys said and ran outside to play a little bit. She looked down at Penny and sighed.

"So it seems we're alone." She smiled at the little girl, who nodded her head.

After 20 minutes Susan sat on her front porch with Penny in her arms. She played a little bit with her and had an eye on the boys too. Suddenly she heard something break. She raised her head and looked over to the boys. They stood in front of Mike's house , looking at the big hole they caused in his window. She quickly stood up with Penny in her arms and ran over to them, but than she stopped. Mike was coming out of the house.

"What the….." Mike yelled but stopped, when he saw Porter and Preston standing in front of the house.

"Uhm…Mr. Delfino…..uhm….we're sorry!" Preston apologized and looked at him. Mike looked at them for a second and smiled.

"It's okay, but next time you two should be more careful."Mike replied and looked at Susan.

"Sorry Mike, I look after them today. I'll tell Lynette what happened, so don't worry."

"Noah, it's just a little hole. I will fix it." he said smiling at her which caused Susan to blush. The boys ran back to Susan's backyard and continued their football game. Suddenly the ball threw towards Mike. He caught it and threw it back to them.

"Wohaaaaa Mr. Delfino that was a good one…Do you wanna play with us??" Porter asked him and grinned.

"Only if Ms. Mayer is okay with it!?" He smiled and looked at Susan, whose eyes popped open. Mike smiled even more and the kids started to bet in the background, so Susan gave in.

"Okay, okay go ahead. In the meantime I'll go inside and lay Penny down for her nap." Susan walked inside the house and left the boys alone. She slowly went upstairs in her room and prepared Penny for her nap. She closed the door and took her in her arms and rocking her back and forth. Susan started to sing, watching the little girl falling asleep in her arms.

Susan walked downstairs and saw Mike laying on the ground with Porter and Preston on him The three of them were laughing and had fun.

"Sorry guys, I don't want to interrupt, but aren't you hungry??" She looked at them. The boys got off Mike and ran over to Susan. Mike got on his feet and looked at Susan.

"Do you wanna join us for dinner, Mike??"

"I..don….." He couldn't finish his sentences, because the boys cut him off.

"Please, please Mr. Delfino……please" They begged and looked at him with puppy-eyes. Susan started to laugh.

"Okay, okay you win...," he said and walked over to them. The boys ran inside and he looked at Susan.

"Are you really okay with this?? If you don't want me to stay, I can go."

"No, no it's okay and I really need some help. You know I'm a bad cook."

"Yes I know", he grinned and started to giggle. They both walked inside, where they boys sat in front of the TV.

"So guys what do you wanna eat??" Mike asked them and leaned over the couch.

"Pizzzzzzzza!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Hey, be quiet your sister is asleep." Susan said and raised her finger to her lips..

"oh sorry…Pizzzzza", they both whispered. Susan and Mike started to laugh. Mike walked into the kitchen and picked up some things. The boys followed him and helped him to make the Pizza.

Half an hour later, the Pizza was ready and the boys sat down at the table. Mike cut the Pizza into big pieces and the boys started to eat.

"Okay guys I'll go upstairs to get Susan." Mike said and walked upstairs towards Susan room and heard her beautiful voice coming from her room.

Susan sat on the bed, with Penny in her arms and she sang for her. Penny smiled and Susan started to rock her back and forth. She continue it till Penny was sleeping again. She didn't notice that Mike was watching her. He opened the door a little bit and looked at Susan, tears filling his eyes. 'She looks so beautiful,' he thought. Susan laid Penny down and wanted to leave the room, but she bumped into Mike.

"Hey what are you doing here??" Susan asked him and shove him to the side.

"I just wanted to say the Pizza is ready," he answered. They both walked down and joined the boys at the table.

"Moooom" The boys yelled when Lynette entered the door to Susan's house. They ran towards her and pulled her in their arms.

"Hey guys, did you have a nice time with aunt Susan??" Lynette asked them and suddenly heard Mike's voice. He came down the stairs with Penny in his arms.

"Ohh, hey Lynette. You're already here??" Lynette was surprised to see Mike.

"Yeah" She looked at him still surprised. Mike went over to her and handed her Penny. Lynette pulled her into her arms and kissed her softly on the forehead. Penny started to giggle and hugged her mothers neck..

"Okay I think we have to leave now. Again thank you guys for looking after them"

"No problem. It was our pleasure" The boys walked towards Mike and hugged him. Mike raised an eyebrow and looked at Susan and Lynette, who were smiling.

"We had a nice time with you, Mr. Delfino and we really like you," the boys said and smiled.

"I had a nice time too. You guys are real fun." Mike said, smiling at them. The boys quickly went over to Lynette.

"Hey what about me?? Don't I get hugged??" She put on a pouty look and the boy ran over to her to hug her.

"Okay come on boys, we have to go, Daddy is waiting. Again thank you Susan and thank you too, Mike." Lynette said and they left the house. Susan closed the door and Mike started to pick up the toys. Susan turned around and looked at him.

"That was a nice day, Susan. I really enjoyed to spend time with you……..and the boys" He quickly added and looked away.

"Yeah it was nice. Maybe we can do it again…." Susan replied. Mike walked towards her and laid a hand on her shoulder. She shivered at his touch and looked at him.

"Susan, I'm sorry for the things that happened…I didn't want to treat you like that and I'm sorry that I screwed up the thing between you and Ron….And you have to know, I still care about you……" Mike blurt out, but regretted it at the same time, because Susan moved away from him.

"I'm sorry…Mike….I….you know….," she looked into his eyes. "I still care about you too, but Mike is just can't forgive you…yet….I'm sorry"

Mike was hurt and he left the house as fast as he could. Susan sat down on the stairs and watched Mike, while he ran towards his house. Tears started to role down her cheeks. She buried her face into her hands and cried. She didn't notice that Karl entered the house.

"Hey Susie Q….What's wrong…I saw the plumber running out of your house" Karl said and smiled. Susan raised her head and his smile disappeared.

"Karl………just leave me alone." Karl ignored her and closed the door. He walked over to her and smiled.

"I don't leave you alone." He sat down next to her and laid an arm around her shoulders. Slowly he pulled her into his arms.

"Shht baby, everything will be fine believe me." He said and kissed her through her hair. Susan just laid in his arms, she didn't know what to do.

After some hours, they both sat on the couch watching TV. Suddenly Karl placed a hand on Susan's thigh and started so stroke it. Susan laid her hand on his hand and pushed it away.

"Karl, please……..I don't want this." She said and turned her head around to face him.

Suddenly Karl moved towards her and started to kiss her. Her eyes widen in shock, when she realised what he was up to. She tried to push him away but Karl was too heavy. He moved his lips towards Susan's neck, gently licking and sucking her soft skin. Susan closed her eyes. She started to enjoy the feeling. Karl was about to remove her top, but he stopped when he heard a knock on the door and Edie's angry voice. Karl jumped off the couch and walked over to the door.

"Edie, what's wrong???" Karl asked her, pulling at his tie.

"YOU!!!...You have the nerve to ask me what is wrong???? I WAITED two hours at the damn restaurant, but you didn't show up." She yelled and angrily looked at him. Susan raised her head to peek over the couch.

"Edie……not now……Let's go home." Karl grabbed her upper arm and they both walked over to their house. Susan got off the couch and walked outside to get the mail. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and was surprised to see Mike standing behind her.

"Mike……what the hell are you doing….you scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry, I just….need….to talk to you…..It is important,", he said and looked down. Susan noticed the hint of sadness in his voice and took a deep breath.

"Okay……come on let's go inside." Susan walked towards her house and Mike followed her. Susan walked straight to the kitchen. Mike quietly followed and sat down on a chair. Susan sat down next to him and handed him a beer. He took it and looked at it for a while not saying a thing. Susan got worried, but then Mike raised his head and started to speak.

"Susan, first of... I'm sorry for what I did……but you need to know I still love you…….I know you don't want me back. I just need to say this…….I wanted to say this to you the day after we were bowling, but than I saw you with Ron and I thought it was too late. And I know you still care about me. Today was the best day I've ever had, since I knew that Zach isn't my son…….." He suddenly stop and Susan started at him a little shocked.

'He still loves me?? Zach isn't his son??' She thought to herself and looked at him.

"Zach, isn't your son???" She blurt out and sighed.

"Yes, Paul and Noah wanted a paternity test. So I made it and it was negative." He let his head drop and looked down on the table.

"So, you left me for someone who isn't your son" Susan realised and her eyes narrowed. Mike grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Susan like I said, I'm so sorry….."

Susan just sat there her eyes filled with tears. She didn't know what to do. She had mixed feelings…Should she forgive him??? Should she send him away??

"Susan, please say something…….I….I lost everything……because of Zach….I lost you……I love you……so much…….and I miss you…so much…." he whispered with a shaky voice. Susan moved her hand to her eyes, trying to catch the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"Mike you hurt me……..You left me alone on the street. You just………drove away…….."

"I…I know Susan, but I didn't know what to do………I felt so betrayed…..and I felt so hurt Susan……But I swear I love you"

"No you can't love me……." She said flat out. She didn't want to believe him. Mike swallowed hard and started at her.

"Susan please….don't say that!"

"WHAT? You should stop saying things you don't mean!"

"Susan how can I proof you, that I love you??"

"What? Are you crazy?"

"No there must be a way to show you how much I love you and I really do love you…Please give me a second chance...," he begged. Susan got up and walked towards the door and opened it.

"Mike please give me some time to think about it……..Please" She mumbled. Mike got off the chair and walked towards the door. But before he left, he grabbed her and pressed his lips against hers. He kissed her with so much love and passion, that Susan couldn't resist. After a few minutes the kiss ended and both were overwhelmed by their feelings. Mike took a last glance at her and left, walking back over to his house.

Susan walked upstairs and laid down on her bed. 'Why do things get so complicated. I love him and I want him back, but on the other side I can't trust him," she thought and some tears escaped her eyes.

"John I'm sorry, but I really have to leave. My mom is waiting" Julie said and got off his bed. John followed her and pulled her in his arms again planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"Do you really have to go??" He mumbled and continued kissing her.

"Yeah….I'm sorry…." Julie respond and pushed him away a little.

"That's mean" He groaned and sat down on the bed. "Do you think you can stay the night here again?"

"I don't know John. I can't lie to my mother anymore. I just can't..." She said down next to him, a tear rolled down her cheek, so he pulled her in his arms again.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't want to lie to her…… and sorry...I didn't want to upset you." He softly kissed her forehead.

"It's okay." She gave him a kiss on his lips. "But I better go now."

"Okay…..call me soon" He said and Julie left.

Half an hour later, Julie entered the house and walked into the kitchen. She took a soda out of the fridge and looked at the table. She was surprised that two open beers stood on it.

"MOM?? Are you home??" She yelled and walked upstairs. Susan sat up straight and wiped away her tears.

"Yes, I'm in my room…….," she said with a sad voice. Julie entered the room and walked towards the bed.

"Hey Mom, what's wrong?? Why are you crying??" She sat down on the bed next to Susan and laid an arm around her shoulders.

"I…I…talked to Mike" She said broken and again tears filled her eyes threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"And??? What did he say???"

"He said, he….he still loves me….and wants me back…"

"Mom, that is wonderful….so why are you crying?? You should be happy…." Julie said excited, but she was a little confused.

"Julie……..I really love him……but I can't trust him……what if he is going to hurt me again? I wouldn't survive it…I can't lose him a third time."

"Mom, I know you don't want to get hurt again……but you're also hurt when you're apart from him, right?? What about you two start dating again and take it slow?"

"You think he would agree with that??"

"Yeah, Mom he loves you and he wants you back and I think he'll give you all the time you need. He'll be glad when you give him a second chance, or third….On the other side, if he doesn't agree with the whole taking slow thing, you know he doesn't love you enough and you're better off without him.", she said and smiled at her mom.

"Julie, what would I do without you?" She asked and hugged her tightly.

"I don't know, but I guess nothing," she laughed and hugged her mother back.

The next day Susan walked over to Mike's house. She made her decision and she wanted to talk to Mike personally. She knocked on his door and he opened it with a big grin on his face.

"Hey Susan come in" Susan stepped inside and looked around.

"Do you want som.." He couldn't finish, because Susan cut him off.

"Mike……I just can't forgive you now…….I need time…..please….maybe we can take it slow…," she said flat out and put her hand in front of her mouth.

"Do you mean, you wa..." Again Susan cut him off.

"I just need time to trust you fully again. Maybe we can start with dating and take it slow till I trust you again….I don't want to get hurt again…..I still love you Mike and I want you back but….." This time Mike cut her off.

"It's okay……really….you can have so much time you need Susan……" He looked at her and smiled. She walked towards the door and Mike followed her. She turned around and faced Mike once again. Susan wanted to say something, but Mike laid his finger on her lips.

"Thank you Susan for giving me a second chance. I swear this time I won't screwed it up," he said truthfully. Susan looked at him and hugged him. He smiled brightly and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go back to the house. I'll call you…Bye"

"Okay, bye" Susan left and ran back to the house. For a long time Mike looked at the door and smiled. He was just happy.

Julie sat in the kitchen and waited for her mom to come back. It didn't take long till the door opened and Susan came in.

"So Mom, what did he say?????" Instead of giving her an answer, Susan ran over to her and hugged her.

"He said he is okay with it…….he is just glad that I give him a chance."

"Mom that is great. Really…..I'm happy for you!"

"Thanks, Hun…….And you're really okay with it???" Susan asked and sat down next to her.

"Of course……as long as you don't get back together with Dad...I don't mind!"Julie said and Susan's smile disappeared. "Mom?? Is something wrong??"

"No, no everything is fine……But I guess I have to talk to Karl...again!" Susan sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Okay……Mom I have to go. Danielle is waiting at the mall for me." She kissed Susan on the cheek and left the house.

The next day Susan, Lynette and Penny sat on Susan front porch, while the three boys played on the street.

"So, what happened with you and Mike??" Lynette asked curiously.

"We'll start dating again. He told me he still loves me and that he wants me back. I asked him, if we can take it slow and he agreed."

"That is wonderful, sweety. Really...I'm glad guys want to work things out. I was surprised when Mike came downstairs with Penny. I thought something must be going on." Suddenly the boys started to yell. Lynette and Susan got up and walked towards them.

"Hey Mr. Delfino," they screamed and ran over to him.

"Hey guys, how are you??"

"Great, we're playing a little bit." Porter said and smiled.

"Hey Mike." Lynette greeted him.

"Hello Mike" Susan shyly said and blushed.

"Hey….." Mike grinned and looked at Susan.

Lynette grabbed the boys and took shove them over to Susan's house.

"Come on guys we pick up your things, because we have to leave soon." Lynette said and started to walk away with the boys.

"So how are you??" Mike asked nervously. He felt like he was about to ask his high school crush out for a date.

"Great……" Susan didn't know what to say, so she tried to avoid his look.

"Okay…..I guess I have to go now…so see ya." Mike quickly said and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. Susan smiled and Mike was about to walk away, when Susan found her voice again.

"Mike……Do you have time tonight?? Maybe we can go out for dinner or something." Mike turned around and smiled.

"Of course. I'll pick you up at 8……See ya than," he smiled.

"Okay……see ya," she replied and turned around to ran over to Lynette, giggling the whole time.

"Susan, what's the matter?? You're like a child that got a Pony," she said and laughed.

"I….have…a date" She giggled excited and hugged Lynette.

"Huh? Let me guess….with the hot plumber who lives across the street??" Lynette said and laughed while Susan nodded her head.

"I'm so excited…..I can't believe it." She sat down and took Penny out of the play pen.

"I understand……I'm so happy for you……I guess the boys and I leave now, so you can get ready for your date." Lynette smiled and took Penny from Susan.

"So call me tomorrow……I want to know every little dirty detail…." Lynette laughed and left, knowing Susan was red like a tomato.

"Okay, okay….So see ya tomorrow." Susan yelled after her and walked into the house.

Julie and John entered the house and walked into the kitchen.

"MOM???? Are you at home???" Julie yelled but didn't get an answer. She laid her bag down and walked over to John.

"You really think she isn't home??" John asked nervously.

"Don't worry and even when she is home I don't mind. So come on let's go upstairs." They both walked upstairs and John helped Julie with her homework, while they both laid on the bed. When Julie started to tickle John, they both rolled over so she laid on top of him and they both started to kiss. Suddenly the door opened and they heard a loud scream.

"JULIE??? What the hell………….?" Susan stood there and looked at them shocked. She couldn't believe her eyes. She blinked three times and looked at them again.

"Mom……´" Julie got off the bed and looked at her. "We were doing homework……I swear…." Julie looked over to John, who got off the bed and walked over to Julie.

"Really? And what was the topic?? How deep can I bury my tongue in your mouth??" Susan replied angrily.

"MOM…." Julie walked over to her and grabbed her arm, dragging her out of the room. John sat down on the bed and looked at the door a bit frustrated.

"Julie? What the hell are you doing with him???"

"Mom, calm down…..John and I are...a couple………for three and a half weeks now!"

"What?????? Three and a half weeks………and you didn't tell me?? I can't believe it, you lied to me." Susan yelled and started at her in disbelieve.

"DO YOU think it was easy for me??" Julie said and tears filled her eyes. "I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. You were so upset, because of your own love life and I didn't want to hurt you, I thought you wouldn't be happy about it. I swear I wanted to tell you, right after our first kiss. I really..lo…..like him…….a lot" Julie took a few step backwards, but Susan walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry hun……I didn't know……shht…..sorry...," she said and laid her hands on Julie's face to wipe away her tears.

"So it is okay with you??"

"Of course, it seems you really like him….but promise me you don't do things you don't want to do."

"Promised mom…….I'm not stupid like other girls……when he can't wait, it is his loss." Julie said and Susan hugged her once more.

"By the way, guess what. I have a date tonight…"

"With Mike??? Really…….that's great Mom" She replied and smiled.

"I know………I can't wait….."

"Mom……..i wanted to ask you, if it is okay when John stays over night here…..he'll sleep on the couch in my room of course." Susan started to laugh and grinned.

"It's okay…..I remember the first time, when my boyfriend stayed over night. Your grandma came in every 5 minutes to check if he still laid on the couch and not in my bed. Susan chuckled and Julie raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you want to do this too" Susan laughed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't worry, I trust you and John. But hun…….can I talk to him…..for a second…alone??"

"Yeah….Wait a moment." Julie walked into the room and John got off the bed.

"So what did your mom say?," he asked nervously.

"She is okay with it and you can stay over night, but first she wants to talk to you…..Don't worry she won't kill you." John hugged her a last time and walked out of her room. Susan stood in front of her own room and looked at him.

"Hello Ms. Mayer……," he said quietly and shyly.

"Hey John………now you're with my daughter I think it is time to call me Susan." She said and chuckled, when she noticed how nervous he was.

"Okay….Ms…Ma….Susan."

"So John I wanted to talk to you about Julie……I know she likes you a lot…..and she has real feelings for you……..I just want to know what is going on between you and Gabby?"

"Oh….don't worry...things between Ms. Solis and me are over……..I swear……….and to be honest I really have feelings for your daughter too………and I think I'm going to tell her that I love her…." John said shyly and looked down.

"Are you serious??" John raised his head again and looked right into her eyes.

"Of course I am…….I really love your daughter. She is sweet and helpful and more grown up that anyone else I know." Susan walked over to him and hugged him.

"So welcome in the Mayer clan." Susan laughed.

"Uhm…thanks Ms..May….Susan……For being so understanding."

"No problem…….Okay so see ya later."

"Okay…..see ya later……or tomorrow….,"he said and turned around to enter Julie's room. He walked over to her and joined her on the bed.

"So what did my mother say??", she asked him curiously and he started to laugh.

" Everything is fine……she told me I shouldn't hurt you..and believe me I won't.." He kissed her softly and smiled.. "And I'm allowed to call her Susan." He started to laugh and Julie giggled.

Julie and John sat in the living room watching a move, when Susan came downstairs. Julie raised her head and couldn't believe what she saw: her Mom wore a long black dress without straps and her hair was down with little curls which framed her face perfectly. She just looked stunning.

"So, how do I look??", asked Susan nervously.

"Woow….Ms….Susan….you look….Wow…." John said and started at her.

"Mom you look stunning. Mike will be speechless, like John" Susan blushed and smiled shyly.

"So you guys think he'll like it??" She said and looked at them.

"We'll see it now!" Julie smiled and the doorbell rang. Susan turned around, took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hey Mike…."

"Wow…..Susan….you…you…you look…you look beautiful." He stammered and smiled. Susan blushed a little bit more.

"Thanks, so do you!," she said. He wore black pants a white shirt and a black jacket.

"Oh….thanks….so are you ready to go??" He took her hand in his and lead her outside.

"Have fun you two! And mom, you'll be home at ten.." Julie said and started to giggle.

"Julie!!!" Susan said out of embarressment. Mike just stood there and laughed at Susan's reaction.

"Okay, okay…….12 am! But not a second later!"

"I'll bring her home at 12 am, Julie. Don't worry!" Mike winked at her and they both left the house. Julie turned around and buried her face into John's chest, she couldn't stop to laugh.

"So finally alone……What do you want to do??" Julie asked, trying not to giggle.

"I'm hungry so let's cook something. After it we can take a walk or watch another movie." Julie got off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"What do you want?? Pizza or Spaghetti??" John walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, planting little kisses her neck.

"I don't care, you can choose." He answered and kissed her softly. Than he walked over to the fridge and took two cokes. "Okay……Pizza" She picked up a pizza and put it into the oven. John walked over to her and handed her a coke.

"Thanks" Julie mumbled and looked at him. John noticed it and started to laugh. "What's wrong??," he asked. "Nothing…….I just want to look at you…."

"Okay…..if it makes you happy, look at me" He laughed a little bit more but stopped, when Julie stepped forward.

"Is something wrong?? You look a little bit worried…" He cupped her left cheek and started to stroke her right one.

"No, really everything is fine…Uhm..what I wanted to say..is…is.." John noticed her nervous look and squeezed her hand. "Julie you know you can tell me everything!"

"I know….but…I…uhm…You know…I like you….very much…and I…I..think I…I…uhm…love you!" John was surprised and didn't say something for some minutes. Julie didn't know what to do….'Maybe he doesn't love' she thought. She opened her mouth and wanted to say something, but before she could say something, John kissed her softly. He wrapped his arms around her and hold her close to him.

"I love you, too Julie. I really love you." He said and kissed her again. Julie looked into his eyes and a single tear role down her cheek.

"Hey don't cry, baby." He wiped it away with his thumb and hugged her again.

"Sorry…..I'm just happy…." She wrapped her arms around his chest. For a while they stood like that in the kitchen, neither of them spoke a word.

"So there we are!" Mike said after stopping the car. They got out and walked into the restaurant. A waiter showed them their table and they sat down. Mike looked at Susan and smiled.

"Why are you smiling??" Susan asked curiously and took a sip of her water.

"You really look gorgeous tonight….." Mike said and grabbed her hands to squeeze them tightly. Susan didn't know what to answer and just smiled at him. Mike looked at her, he really missed her smile so much. He bend over the table and wanted to kiss her, but before he could reach her lips the waiter came. He took their order and left again.

"So what is new….Something special happened??" Mike tried to break the silence.

"Uhm…not really….uhm…oh…Julie and John are a couple….for three and a half weeks now."

"John?? John Rowland?? I thought he had an affair with Gabrielle??" He looked at her confused.

"I know, but it is over and he said to me, he really loves Julie…..and I know she feels the same way. I'm so happy for her."

"Me too. I guess he is her first big love??"

"Yes, she wasn't in love with someone before and it seems that they're happy together." She took a sip of her water and smiled.

"So you don't worry that the two of them…you know…" Mike asked and Susan choked and started to cough.

"Mike…..I really don't want to talk about the love life of my daughter…..and to answer you question: I know she won't do anything she doesn't want", she said.

"Okay, sorry…….Let's change the subject.."

They both started to talk about several things till the waiter brought them their dinner. They both started to eat and didn't speak. They just enjoyed the presence of each other. After they both finish the dessert they kept talking the whole evening.

After three hours, they left the restaurant and took a walk through the park. Mike grabbed Susan hand and intertwine their fingers together. He was glad that Susan didn't pull her hand away.

"It was a nice evening, Mike. I really enjoyed the time with you." She smiled and shivered a little.

"What's wrong?" He looked at her worried.

"It's a little bit cold out here and I forgot my jacket." Mike took off his own jacket and laid it around Susan shoulders. "Better??," he asked.

"Yes…..thank you!" She said and grabbed his hand again. They both walked back to the car and drove back to Wisteria Lane. He parked his car in front of his house and they both walked over to Susan house. When they arrived at Susan's door, she turned around and smiled.

"Okay I guess the date is over!", she said a little bit sad. She took off the jacket and gave it back to Mike.

"Yeah…..It was really nice…..…" Susan stepped forward and kissed him softly. Mike wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. After several minutes Susan stepped back again and smiled.

"Okay I guess I'll go inside now. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye.." She opened the door and walked inside.

"Bye…." He replied and walked over to his house. He entered it and sat down on the couch. He smiled and was happy…..Soon he and Susan get back together. He knew they will.

Susan walked into the kitchen where Julie drank a glass of water. "Hey, hun you're still up?? And where is John?" Julie smiled, when she heard his name.

"I woke up and got thirsty. John is still sleeping", she said and smiled a little bit more.

"Why are you smiling??", she asked her.

"I saw you and Mike kissing……I'm so happy for you Mom……and….today….I told John, that…..that I love him……and he said he loves me, too!!" Julie walked over to her mother and hugged her.

"Hun, that is great……." Susan hugged her back tightly and kissed her forehead. "But now go to sleep"

"Okay…..Good night, Mom……Love ya don't forget it……" Julie said and walked upstairs. "I won't" Susan mumbled and smiled.

Karl stood on the street and couldn't believe his eyes. 'Did the plumber kiss Susan? Or am I crazy', thought Karl. He walked back to his house and slammed the door. 'That can't be…..if Susan gets back together with this ex-con...I'll lose her forever! I have to do something against it….,' he thought and smiled……He had an idea.

"Karl? Are you crazy…..It is 1 am….And I want to sleep." Edie mumbled and yawned softly.

"Sorry I didn't want to wake you." He walked over to her and kissed her softly. "Come on let's got to bed we have an early start tomorrow."

Karl walked upstairs, followed by Edie.

A week later Karl walked out of the house and saw Mike. He walked over to him and looked at him.

"Hey Mike……How are you??," he asked nicely. Mike rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Since when do you use my first name??" He sighed and looked angrily at him.

"Oh come on, it is a nice day…..by the way I saw you spending time with Susie a lot the past week. It's seems you two are getting back together, huh??!"

"That is none of your business. And now, excuse me but can you just leave me alone??" He asked him and Karl laughed.

"I always thought after I slept with her she would come back to me!" Mike stopped and turned around. Now he was really angry and Karl just laughed..

"Don't tell me Susie didn't tell you about our night." Karl grinned, he hit the right spot.

"What the hell are you talking about????"

"Oh…..she really didn't, huh? After you two broke up and I had that fight with Edie I went over to her and we drank a little bit. She was so upset that it was easy for me to seduce her. So we slept together, no big deal."

He stepped forward to whisper in Mike's ear: "But I remember every detail…..how she screamed my name in pleasure and rode me like she never did before. She said, that it was the best sex she ever had." Karl started to laugh. That was enough for Mike. He turned around and punched Karl as hard as he could.

"You're a liar," he yelled and punched him again. Karl was about to punch back, but Mike was faster and he placed a blow against his stomach. Karl sank down on his knees and wasn't able to breath. Mike was about to punch him again, but this time Susan stopped him. She grabbed his arm and Mike turned around.

"Mike what the hell is wrong with you" Susan yelled and looked at him. He got out of her grip and walked into his house. Karl slowly stood up, his lip was bleeding and he hold his stomach.

"Karl?? What the hell is wrong with you two.?"

"Nothing, I just told him about our night after you two broke up. I think he got a little bit upset.." He said and laughed, but it was soon replaced by a moan of pain.

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY??" Susan yelled at him and pushed him away, when he stepped forward to hug her. She ran over to Mike's house and knock at the door. No Answer. Again she started to knock.

"MIKE, please….Open the door..PLEASE……" Mike sat on the couch and tried to ignore Susan, but she kept going on and on……

"Mike…..please….open the door!" She demanded and her eyes filled with tears. Mike got up to open the door. He just looked at her without saying a word.

"Mike…can I come in??" She asked and he nodded his head. She walked inside the house and Mike slammed the door shut.

"Mike……I'm sorry what have happen….Really…..," she looked at him

"Did you sleep with him??," he asked.

"What??"k.

"You understand me...DID you sleep with HIM?" He asked more forcefully now. Susan sat down on the couch and looked at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Yes………but…..he……..but……I was……upset……and we drank a lot……really I didn't want to..but I was so drunken and he kissed me and I didn't know what to do….I'm so sorry…" She mumbled, still crying.

"Do you love him??" he asked and looked at her…..His gaze was cold and empty,so Susan got scared.

"No….I don't love him, Mike…….I love you..I swear it was one of my biggest mistake to sleep with him and I regret it…." Mike slowly walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"You only slept this one time with him?"

"Yes, I swear……I swear Mike it was only this one time………What about tonight Mike…..is the date off or not?" Susan asked and looked at him.

"Susan……I don't know…if I can go out tonight….it is just…..the image of you two……..it kills me…….and I still don't know if it will work out with us." He said and looked down. Susan titled his head up, so that he looked right into her eyes.

"Mike I don't want to lose you………and I wanted to tell you tonight, that I want to have a relationship with you again. I need you so much and I want to be with you….I thought about it a lot and I'm sure now. I love you so much."

"Are you sure Susan? ", he said. Susan didn't know what to answer….She just laid her arms around his shoulders and kissed him passionately. Mike wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Slowly Mike got off the couch and took her with him. He picked her up in his arms and carried towards his bedroom, to show her how much he loved her and needed her and how happy he was to have her back.

After several times of lovemaking, Mike sank down next to Susan and she wrapped her arms around him. She let out a sigh of content and smiled. For some minutes nobody spoke, they just looked at each other. Mike started to caress Susan back and she raised her head to kiss him slowly and long.

"I love you…" Three simple words Susan never got tired of hearing.

"I love you too……..and this time I won't let you go" Mike bend his head down and place a soft kiss on Susan's lips. She deepened the kiss and moved herself on top of him and Mike started to caress her upper body. Susan bend down to kiss him and Mike pulled her closer to him. She laid her arms on his chest and continued to kiss him.

"You can't get enough, huh?", asked Mike and raised an eyebrow.

"I just want to enjoy the moment, before I have to leave the bed. I have to check on Julie, if you want you come with me."

"Of course I'll come with you. And we can tell her about us….That we're now back together." He smiled at her and kissed her a last time, before they got off the bed.

They put their clothes on quickly and left the house. Karl was still on the street and of course he pretended to ran into Susan and Mike.

"Hey Susie Q! What are you doing with the plumber??" He asked and looked confused at them. Mike wrapped his arms around Susan and started to kiss her neck. Susan started to giggle and looked at Karl. "Mike and I are back together..," she said and smiled. Karl looked at them in shock.

"Please, you and the plumber?? Hey I thought you were madly in love with me, after our night…..I guess you were so hurt, after I told you I don't want you back." Susan started to laugh.

"Karl….please stop…." She laughed and looked at him. "You were the one who wanted a relationship and I was the one who said no." She turned her head a little bit around and whispered to Mike: "don't believe any word he says…I swear to god he is a liar." Mike started to giggle. "Hey it's okay, if you don't want her...it's my luck. Now I have her back and it's all your fault."

Mike grabbed Susan and they both walked away from Karl still laughing. Karl looked after them and was angry.

"YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH……….I can't believe I was in love with you!" Karl yelled. Mike suddenly stopped and turned around.

"What did you say? Susan isn't a bitch and I swear to god, when you say it again I'll beat the crap out of you!" He looked right into Karl's eyes. Mike was serious and Karl knew, he would beat him up bad. He just turned around and walked into his house. Susan looked at Mike and kissed him softly.

"Let's go….before he shows up again." They both walked into the house. Julie sat in front of the window and saw the scene between her Mom, Mike and her dad. Susan knew Julie saw everything and heard everything.

"Hey, hun we're back." She smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. Julie moved away from Susan and looked into her eyes.

"Why called Dad you a bitch?? I mean he has no right to call you like that!" Julie said angrily and looked out of the window again.

"Hun, calm down……..He is jealous….and forget it. Mike and I have better news for ya..." Susan walked over to Julie and hugged her, noticing that Julie slowly calmed down.

"Sorry Mom……What news do you have for me??" She turned around and saw Mike standing behind them smiling. "Mike and I are back together……"

He walked over to Susan and wrapped his arms around her waist, laying his chin on her shoulder. Julie looked at them surprised.

"You really are back together??" Mikes smile disappeared and he moved away from Susan. "Julie, when you're not okay with it, I understand…."

"No, no I'm okay with it….Really I'm happy for you guys. And I'm glad you're back together, Mike. I missed ya a lot…." She smiled and walked over to him to give him a hug. Mike hugged her back and looked at Susan, who stood there with a big smile on her face.

"Okay…….I'm really happy but I have to leave now. John is waiting for me at the mall, we wanted to buy a present for Danielle. So see ya later" She kissed both of them on the cheek and left. Mike walked over to Susan and pulled her into his embrace.

After some hours at the mall, Julie and John found the perfect present for Danielle, so they decided to walk back home. Hand in hand they walked down Wisteria Lane. Suddenly they heard someone yelling Julie's name. They both turned around and saw Karl coming towards them. Julie started to walk faster and pulled John with her.

"JULIE…JULIE!!!" He yelled and ran after them. Julie didn't know what to do and walked faster, but Karl was fast enough and caught up with her. Once he was next to them he pushed John away from Julie.

"Dad??? Are you crazy???" She yelled at him.

"Since when is he allowed to touch you……..I'm your father and I don't want you to see him ever again!" He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her away from John. Julie started to scream.

"DAD…..STOP IT…….that hurts……," she yelled and tears filled her eyes. John jumped on his feet and push Karl as hard as he could. He fell down on the lawn and Julie fell on top of him. As fast as she could she jumped on her feet and ran over to John. Karl slowly got up and walked towards them, he was about to punch John into the face, but Julie pushed John away and Karl hit Julies face. She sank down on her knees and held her hands protective in front of her face. Her whole face hurt and her lip was bleeding. Silent tears started to run down her cheeks.

Mike heard a scream from outside and looked through the window. He saw that Karl hit Julie right into her face and old memories appeared in his mind. As fast as he could he ran over to them and hit Karl as hard as he cold.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU????" He continued to punch him over and over again, his own memories came back. He remembered, how his dad hit him and hurt him, he remembered it all, the pain and the fear. John ran over to Julie and pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. He turned around, so Julie couldn't see what Mike did to Karl. Julie just cried an buried her fact into John's chest.

Susan ran outside and saw Mike hitting Karl over and over again. Next to them were Julie laying in John arms, she knew her daughter was crying. She ran over to them and grabbed Mike's arm, but Mike got free from her and continue punching him. Suddenly he felt four strong arms, who pulled him away. He turned around and saw Tom and Carlos. Gabrielle and Lynette stood behind.

First Mike didn't react. He just looked at Karl and his hand, all over it was blood. Than he looked at Julie, who still sat on the ground with John and Lynette and Gabrielle right next to them. Than he looked at Karl, who was laying on the lawn. All over his face was blood and he just sat there and looked at Julie. Finally he looked at Susan, who didn't know what was wrong.

"Mike???? Why the hell are you hitting Karl??", she asked confused.

"He…he…hit…Ju…Ju…Jul..Julie" He stammered in shock. Susan turned around to look at Julie, who slowly got up. The right side of her face was red and her lip was bleeding. She ran over to her mother and Susan pulled her into her arms. Gabrielle and Lynette followed her and walked over to them. Susan was shocked to see her daughter like that and couldn't speak. Gabrielle gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on let's go inside." Lynette was on the other side and they walked inside. Carlos and Tom walked over to Karl and helped him on his feet.

"Mike you'll go with the girls, we'll take care of Karl." The three of them walked over to his house and entered it.

Mike and John went over to Susan's house and walked inside. Julie sat down on the couch and Gabby cleaned up her face carefully. Susan stood next to them and Mike walked over to her and pulled her into his embrace.

"Why did he hit her??" She whispers into his ear.

"It's wasn't his fault. Julie pushed John away and accidentally he hit her." Mike answered quietly and Susan wrapped her arms around him.

12 weeks Later

It was Thanksgiving. Susan, Mike, Julie, John and their friends were sitting around the table enjoying the presence of each other. The events of the past few weeks were forgotten. A couple of weeks before, Karl and Edie left Wisteria Lane and moved away into another town. Julie didn't have any contact to her father, but she didn't really care. She hated her father, for what he did. She had Mike and he was a great Step-Father to her. He already moved in and Susan and Mike were engaged for 2 weeks now.

Susan got up giggling and started to speak. "First of all I'm thankful for my beautiful daughter, she is the best and I love ya sweetie. Than I'm thankful that I have such a gorgeous Fiancé and to be honest I can't wait to marry him and I'm thankful, that I have such lovely friends. She smiled and sat down again. All of them clapped their hands and Mike pulled her closed and kissed her. "I love you so much." He whispered into her ear. Susan returned the kiss and whispered into his ear: "I love you more……..by the way should we tell them, that I'm pregnant??" Mike smiled and looked at her. "Your decision." Slowly Susan got up again and all looked over to her.

"Uhm….Sorry…..It is….uhm…..Mike and I have to tell you something…." Susan smiled and Mike got up too. "So..what Susan tried to say is: She is pregnant." All of them clapped their hands together and Julie smiled at them. Mike wrapped his arms around Susan and he gently pat her stomach.

The whole evening everybody talked about Babies and Marriage. Everybody was happy for Susan and Mike and wished them the best for the future.

**THE END**


End file.
